AT THE EDGE OF DARKNESS
by DARKKNIGHTZ01
Summary: A man can only get away with so much. With only a slap on the wrist and a few years in a max prison Lotor is back and up to his old with some new tricks. k/A


Edge of Darkness

by

DARK KNIGHTZ

Hi everyone! My name is Kye and this is my first time attempt at writing a story. Many of you have received private messages from me praising your work and giving suggestions. I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I've enjoyed writing it. For years I've been a Voltron fan and just recently I have gotten into the comic book version. My version of Voltron is based off the comic book. It is rated M for language and adult situations.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own the main characters nor the rights to voltron they belong to WEP, BUT I do own the story and the other characters.

Chapter 1

That was it! News of Prince Lotor being on Ebb for a press conference announcing his sudden change of heart was enough to drive Commander Keith Kogane over the edge. Out of all the things the Drule Royal did to the people of each and every planet he had raided and destroyed over the years, all he got was a slap on the wrist and two years in a Max prison and now this! The alliance wanted him to give his speech at their annual peace meeting.

"Where the hell are we going?" Lance McClain couldn't help wondering as he followed Keith into the old ships yard behind the castle.

"Well here it is, our transport to Ebb", Keith pointed to the old GTS-10-20.

. "Seriously! Keith are you serious?!"Lance's eyes widen in disbelief as he looked the old Arusan space cruiser over. "you...want me..to fly that way across the galaxy?"

"Well if you don't want to go-"

"No no" the auburn haired man interrupted his best friend. " I'll fly that piece of space shit only on one condition."

"And what's that?" Keith's eyebrow rose curious as to what his friend had to say.

"I'll fly that crap if you pay for the hotel and strippers." McClain flashed a cheeky grin.

"Lance! This is not a social call!" Keith kept a straight face until his Lieutenant's smile faded to a disappointing confused look."as long as you pay for the drinks and dinner."

"Damn, you had me worried for a minute."Lance let out a deep breath.

. "Just remember we're only going to-"

"I know, I know to buy supplies and spy on Lotor." Lance knew his commander well and there was no way in hell he was going to let his friend go alone . The determined look in Keith's eyes made him shiver.

"I'll be glad once Lotor is back in his own galaxy."Keith's dark coffee colored eyes seemed to darken as memories of an broken Allura came to mind. Seeing her blond hair matted down with blood, her soft skin covered with bruises only fueled his anger. The thought of what would have happen if he hadn't made it in time? The thought of her almost loosing her innocence to a monster sicken him.

"Arus to Keith Arus to Keith what going through your head?"Lance snapped Keith out of his daze.

"I just don't believe Lotor has changed"Keith growled low.

"I don't either my man"Lance placed his right hand on Keith's shoulder."soo what did Allura say?"

"What is there for her to say? "he raked his fingers through his coal black military cut hair" She won't be on Ebb so I'm not that worried about her. As long as she behind the walls of the castle I don't give a damn" he's eyes traveled to the castle with it's gold and red banners flying against the deep blue sky.

"Keith you have to let her know something you can't keep her from this."

"I know Lance but not now."he fished a keycard out of the pocket of his black jean" here we leave out in 20:00 hours. I need you to do a systems check on the old bird while I'm in the city tying up loose ends."

"Wait! What loose ends?" Lance was now curious as he watched Keith's retreating back.

ALTEA CITY

The great city of Altea lay two miles west of the Castle of Lions. A city that was once deserted by its people and laid in ruins is now the home to over four thousand people, one of them being Donya SinClair. A beautiful intelligence woman and a renown antique dealer that travels from world to world collecting the most beautiful and unique items she can find to sell in her small shop on Arus.

Her home reflected her own personal flavor, a two story Victorian home that stood out in the middle of all the futuristic home of down town Altea . As the vintage doorbell rung Her golden topaz eyes lit up as she flung the door open seeing the tall dark and handsome commander of the Voltron force standing before her with a sexy smirk on his face in which she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello beautiful."he presented her with a dozen Gypse red roses.

"Well hello handsome what brings you to my doorstep at four in the evening?"Donya smiled taking the bouquet as she steps aside to let him in. "usually I don't see you until after dinner."

Keith's dark mysterious eyes raked over Donya's sexy hourglass figure to her pouty crimson lips that were beckoning to be kiss. Her long curly raven hair cascaded down her back. Her soft sweet voice was almost hypnotic as spoke to him. But if it wasn't for her cat like eyes and her soft light blue skin you would have never known that Donya use to be a high duchess of the Drule empire on Doom. She was grateful that the Voltron commander saved her as the pinnacle of the Drule nation crumbled into space dust. Planet Doom was no more.

" I only dropped by to inform you that I'll be off world for a few weeks and to see if you need anything" he watched her swaying hips as she lead him through the fairly large sitting room to her den just left of her dining room and kitchenette.

" Oh how nice of you commander"she smiled watching him settle down in the leather wing back chair behind her antique cherry wood desk, that sat in front of a large picture window, framed with deep burgundy drapery.

"I take it that your trip is not a social gathering. So, where are you going?" she leans against the window frame admiring the view of the grand Alfor Mountains and the twinkling lights of the village sitting at its base, .

"Lance and I are going to Ebb for supplies." Keith examined a novel that sat on her desk written in Drule with a blue silk ribbon as a bookmark.

"Right... supplies" Donya gracefully walked over to one of the large bookshelfs and grabbed a thick hard back book with Ebb laws written on the binder."and the fact that Lotor is on Ebb does not interest one bit?" she bites her lip walking back to him" here you go a little light reading."

"This is light reading? "he smirks taking the book from her.

"Just in case you decide to go after Lotor."her right pencil thin eyebrow rose.

"You know me I just want to know what he's up to and get supplies that's all."he takes her wrist and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Really and you expect me to believe that." she snuggled against his hard chest feeling his muscles relax.

" oh ye of little faith" he grinned.

"Enough of this talk about Lotor ." she closed her eyes" read to me please"

She always loved his deep tenor voice it took her mined off her troubles. Just the thought of Prince Lotor finding out l she was alive and on Arus with his greatest foe, curled up in his arms, would surely mean death for her. She would be deemed a traitor to her people and her kingdom. The tone of Keith's voice lowered as he finished the last chapter of her novel they both noticed that a whole hour had passed. To break the silence, Donya decided to ask the one question that had been on her mind for months.

"So tell me commander Kogane does the princess approve of you spending so much time here in town with a Drule woman?"Donya smiled lacing her fingers with his.

As a minute of silence passed between them Keith finally answered her," My personal life does not revolve around Allura" he gentle kisses her hand.

"If you say so commander,"she brushed his hair back from his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips."do you have enough time for dinner?"

"Sure, then I have to go before Lance jumps the gun and leaves without me."

Castle of Lions

20:00

"I'm leaving without him! "Lance looked down at his watch."its 8pm on the dot and captain stick in the mud, captain do right..."

"He'll be here McClain just cool your heels a minute," Darrell 'Pidge' Stoker looked up from his digital tablet.

The youngest member of the group moved from one side of the rusty ship to the other doing another check on all systems.

"...captain save a hoe ..."

"I'm right behind you Lance" Keith's voice rung out as he walked through the bay doors carrying two black duffle bags.

"I didn't have any doubts that you would show up on time"Lance grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pidge how did you get roped into doing his job?" Keith turn his attention towards the tall young man at the hull of the ship.

"Well sir Lance said I could go" Pidge started as he notice McClain's eyes grow wide as he started to wave his hands trying to stop him from talking while Keith wasn't looking. "he said something about escorting some chick into town...

"Oh did he now" the commander folded his arms.

"Yeah and he also said if I did the systems check for him he would make sure I saw some real hot strip-"

"Its really not that important Keith lets get going shall we,"Lance cut in taking Keith's duffle bag and headed up the ramp.

Keith chuckled a move towards the entrance until he heard a soft female voice behind him ask "Is it alright if I go with you guys"

"Keith we...Hot damn,"stopping mid-way down the ramp to collect his own bag, Lance jaws dropped as he watched the blonde beauty with the angelic face and tight body that would have any man begging for her time, walk towards the ship.

"Allura-" Keith turned to face her only to be rendered speechless at the site of the woman in the short tight blue jean skirt and a black tank top with black wedges to match.

"I'd love to see Nanny's face right now."Pidge draped his arm over a very amused Lance shoulder.

"Hell, Nanny probably passed at the sight of her baby dressed like a commoner"Lance snickered.

"Gentlemen please go do a preflight check!" the commander glared back over his shoulder at his two pilots.

"Ok ok you don't have to snap commander"Lance winked at the princess before boarding.

"Before you say no Keith hear me out"Allura walked up the ramp her stormy blue eyes holding his captive."I have a very important meeting with the alliance that I have to attend on Ebb."

"Why would you wait till I'm ready to leave to tell me this?"He watched her walk up the ramp towards him.

. "Because I know how you are Keith. You'll ask me a thousand questions throughout the entire day and before long the whole entire Arusan military will be following us to Ebb for a hour long meeting."Her stormy blue eyes wandered passed him to his Lieutenant standing at the entrance of the ship.

"C'mon Keith you know she's right. Lets just cut the bull and be on our way."Lance gave her a wink."I'll be responsible for..."

"No! I can take care of myself "she cut in glaring up at Keith."I'm not a damn child."

" We know that" Lance grinned.

"Lance!"Keith interrupted as he glared at Allura. " Fine Allura we'll let you come with us but while your there with us you will not go off on your own nor will you under mind my authority, got that?"

" Fine by me " Allura's eyes danced with amusement as she entered the ship.

"Ok now what?" Lance pulled a seething Keith aside.

" I'll tell her that his royal pain in the ass will be attending the meeting"

" Ok I'll be right by your side...ok maybe not right by your side just in case she swings on you for not telling her at first." Lance followed his captain into the ship.

Bukkem City on Ebb

"My sweet beautiful Victoria "the smooth deep voice of his royal majesty the soon to be king of the Drule Empire,Prince Lotor rung out from behind his beloved fiancee as they stood on the balcony of their room. His strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist as they're bodies swayed to the soft jazz music playing from the club below."it's been too long since I've seen such exquisite beauty in my presents."he pressed a soft kiss against her luscious berry red lips. Her soft sexy body gently grinding against his making his hard body respond to hers.

"I've only been gone for a hour my love." Victoria Zarr, the daughter of the Drule prime minister,Kazar,smiled up at her prince.

"I know my love but it's hard for me not to miss you." Lotor brushed her deep red hair from her face as he held her close.

Even tho his words sounded sincere, secretly Lotor's greatest wish was that Victoria was a certain blue eyed blond in his arms.

Oh he could still feel her creamy soft skin against his as he attempted to claim her for himself. Her screams filling his ears as he ripped her clothes off. If only that damn commander hadn't gotten in the way.

"Lotor are you alright?" Victoria's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Yes, I was just going over my speech to the alliance in my head"He smiled.

"I hope everything goes well my love for the sake of our people " she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm sure it will" His mind wandered back to the blond monarch of Arus screaming his name out of lust.

TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR?

.


End file.
